Britannia Their Last Year
by GleekSkinsFan
Summary: brittany and santana are finally in there last year at mckinley and rule the school not only that but they are officially an item and intend to spend there whole last year with eachother, but will anything get in there way?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's senior year had started in the loving arms of the girl she fell for last year the sarcastic bitch yet lovable Santana Lopez now both of them being a fully fledged couple they were about to embark on there final year together.

santana sneakily woke up early trying her hardest not to wake up her sleeping beauty and rushed downstairs to make her breakfast in bed and sort out there school bags now that they were finally together she was going to do absolutely everything she could to make the relationship last. she had secretly loved brittany from the moment she set eyes on her but convinced herself she was straight by sleeping with guys and being sarcastic and a bitch to everyone as a front so she could hide her true feelings for brit and after a long and tiresome year of her finally coming to terms with her feelings brit was all hers.

she neatly spreaded all over brits favourite breakfast's over a plater and tried her best to balance them all and walk upstairs still trying her best not to wake her. she sheepishly slid the tray onto the bedside cabinet and sat next to brit and stroked her until she woke, santana 'wakey wakey baby' brittany 'woah what time is it? are we late?' santana' nope! I made breakfast' she said with a twinkle in her eye. brittany ' awwwh baby you shouldnt have' santana ' only the best to brighten up your morning' as she said this she gave brittany a tender kiss and passed her tray of treats towards her she then got up out of bed and picked out there clothes. santana ' is this okay?' asking for an opinion on what she was was wearing brittany winks at her with a mouthful of toast ' smokin hot baby' santana' awwh i love you' brittany ' i love you too' she then laid back into bed ' this i could get used to' santana ' oh really! get up out of bed lazy im driving us to school' okay ' said brittany as she literally jumped out of bed and stroked lord tumbington before getting changed grabbing her stuff and getting into santanas car.

they swiftly arrived at mckinley high and walked down the corridors like they owned the place only to be welcomed back to the slushy in the face. santana sarcastically 'amazing' they quickly waltzed into the girls bathroom to clean there eyes out. brittany ' im strawberry what are you? santana ' i think they've installed a new flavour' said santana wiping the juice off and trying a bit only to encourage brittany to do the same 'is that watermelon?' santana 'yupp! good to see they've changed something around here' they walked out of the bathroom linking pinkies like old times only to stumble into the ever charming sue sylvester sporting yet another red tracksuit. sue stopped them in there tracks 'my my my if it isnt my two favourite plaid girls i just want to remind you that you are both no longer welcome on the cheerios due to your lack of loyalty thank you'. sue swiftly went towards the end of the corridor before a loud bellowing came from the throat of one santana lopez 'sue sylvester! or shall i say the big bad wold i always wonder if your just homeless and have nothing else to wear but this red tracksuit or your wardrobe is filled with these red tracksuit with maybe a green one for the odd special occasion, why would i have loyalty for someone who backed me out of the flannel shirt covered wardrobe before i was even ready therefore opening me up to not just the whole student body but my family all because of a stupid election that you didnt even win. santana stand right up into sue's face and angrily speaks 'for that, i will never ever forgive you. she flutters a dirty look from under her


	2. Chapter 2

A/K thanks guys i'd really like some reviews as this is my first ever fan fic and i'd like to hear what you all think :') And this is just an update to the first chapter as i didnt really finish it :L sorry about that i was just a bit excited about putting my first one up! so yeah! review this please :3 And many thanks for reading it!

Brittany's senior year had started in the loving arms of the girl she fell for last year the sarcastic bitch yet lovable Santana Lopez now both of them being a fully fledged couple they were about to embark on there final year together.

santana sneakily woke up early trying her hardest not to wake up her sleeping beauty and rushed downstairs to make her breakfast in bed and sort out there school bags now that they were finally together she was going to do absolutely everything she could to make the relationship last. she had secretly loved brittany from the moment she set eyes on her but convinced herself she was straight by sleeping with guys and being sarcastic and a bitch to everyone as a front so she could hide her true feelings for brit and after a long and tiresome year of her finally coming to terms with her feelings brit was all hers.

she neatly spreaded all over brits favourite breakfast's over a plater and tried her best to balance them all and walk upstairs still trying her best not to wake her. she sheepishly slid the tray onto the bedside cabinet and sat next to brit and stroked her until she woke, santana 'wakey wakey baby' brittany 'woah what time is it? are we late?' santana' nope! I made breakfast' she said with a twinkle in her eye. brittany ' awwwh baby you shouldnt have' santana ' only the best to brighten up your morning' as she said this she gave brittany a tender kiss and passed her tray of treats towards her she then got up out of bed and picked out there clothes. santana ' is this okay?' asking for an opinion on what she was was wearing brittany winks at her with a mouthful of toast ' smokin hot baby' santana' awwh i love you' brittany ' i love you too' she then laid back into bed ' this i could get used to' santana ' oh really! get up out of bed lazy im driving us to school' okay ' said brittany as she literally jumped out of bed and stroked lord tumbington before getting changed grabbing her stuff and getting into santanas car.

they swiftly arrived at mckinley high and walked down the corridors like they owned the place only to be welcomed back to the slushy in the face. santana sarcastically 'amazing' they quickly waltzed into the girls bathroom to clean there eyes out. brittany ' im strawberry what are you? santana ' i think they've installed a new flavour' said santana wiping the juice off and trying a bit only to encourage brittany to do the same 'is that watermelon?' santana 'yupp! good to see they've changed something around here' they walked out of the bathroom linking pinkies like old times only to stumble into the ever charming sue sylvester sporting yet another red tracksuit. sue stopped them in there tracks 'my my my if it isnt my two favourite plaid girls i just want to remind you that you are both no longer welcome on the cheerios due to your lack of loyalty thank you'. sue swiftly went towards the end of the corridor before a loud bellowing came from the throat of one santana lopez 'sue sylvester! or shall i say the big bad wold i always wonder if your just homeless and have nothing else to wear but this red tracksuit or your wardrobe is filled with these red tracksuit with maybe a green one for the odd special occasion, why would i have loyalty for someone who backed me out of the flannel shirt covered closet before i was even ready therefore opening me up to not just the whole student body but my family all because of a stupid election that you didnt even win. santana stand right up into sue's face and angrily speaks 'for that, i will never ever forgive you. she flutters a dirty look from under her beautiful long black eyelashes and barged passed sue and ran down the mckinley high corridor and into glee club, leaving brittany to pick up the pieces once again. sue sylvester looked up at brittany in disgust at the accusation just put upon her, brittany awkwardly fidgeted before leaving the same way santana did and meeting her in the corridor.

Santana was in a heap in the floor tears streaming from her deep brown eyes, brittany immediately intervened and cuddled santana from behind and holding her hands brittany softly 'whats wrong?' santana fighting back the tears 'besides you and glee club cheerios was my whole school life i remember staying up every night in middle school just trying too keep in shape and be flexible enough to get on the cheerios and when i got there it was such an amazing feeling and its just all over. brittany squeezed the sadness out of santana and a small smile appeared across santanas face. brittany spoke the most intelligent thing she'd ever said ' exactly, its all over its a new year where you santana lopez an be yourself and show everybody the you that you only show me, this one. because you put up barriers and dont show anyone how sweet and vulnerable you really are, this is a new start and a new start for you and if anyone hits back at you not only have you been working out over the summer' with these she squeezed santanas upper arm and with this rosy cheeks appeared across the latina's face 'but you ca talk back with your vicious words' brittany then got up and pulled santana up and into an embrace. they then took there usual spots in the glee class the first time since coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-

santana always got extremely worked after a confrontation sometimes giving her a thrill other times not so much, this was one of those. she lay on the floor in a bundle waiting her blonde heroine to pick her up and sweep her off her feet. sometimes she liked to just play up to it just to see if brittany still cared enough to make sure she was okay. right on cue the piercing blue eyes appeared from round the door and she slowly sat down next to santana and held her close. 'brittany i dont know what to do besides glee club cheerleading was my whole life but sue she'd never except us and could you imagine the looks we'd get in the changing rooms im usually the one giving them now im gonna get them back?' brittany held out her hand for santana to grab onto. santana maybe a bit to quickly grabbed hold of it and brittany pulled her into a big brittany. these are different to any normal hugs as a normal hug isnt bone crunching whereas a brittany hug is one that wants to show how much she means to you. which means for santana its gonna hurt alot. she sharpishly let go just just as santana was turning blue and linked pinkies before taking there usual spots in the glee club room, followed by the rest of the team coming in one by one.

finally, mr shue entered the room pulled out his usual blue board pen and wrote on the board 'emotion'.

mr shue ' for this years show we are gonna do things a little differently'

rachel ' does that mean no showboat?' with a hand smacked across a wide oopened mouth.

santana ' pipe down twinkle toes before the fairies come along and shut you up for me'

mr shue ' yes' rachel dramatically fainted to the floor as finn slowly waved a portable fan in her face before once again dramatically coming back to life.

'now as i was saying' mr shue said whilst raising an eyebrow at rachel as usual. 'a little differently meaning the show will be completely our own creation the dancing, the acting and the singing all you. let your creativity fly. this show has to tell the story about your life here at mckinley each in your own way this week your task is to pick a song that most relates to you the one that puts the most emotion into it will be the one that goes into the show. any questions?'

santana sharpishly put her hand up with a sarcastic comment in tail. 'yes santana?'

'so what your saying is mr shue is we are gonna show based on the stick we get here meaning there will be a slushie dance performed by mike and brittany, followed by artie with his drems to walk again, mercedes with a sad song about rachel hogging her spotlight. kurt will sing a love song to blaine followed a sassy song by yours truly, sam will sing a song about how he has to stop his mouth from swallowing everyone whole, quinn a song about her lizard baby and rachel will bring us home with a song about man boobs mckee and then we all get slushied again?'

puck 'what about me?'

'a song about middle aged women or fat women which do you prefer?'

mr shue 'yes santana thats exactly it, maybe not in the context but yes'

the bell rings again as they all single files leave the glee room.

brittanys POV

once again everybody's on santana's back because of the things she said in class and its up to me to deal with the aggro from strawberry- i mean berry.

rachel 'why is she that way! maybe she's jealous that i get all the leads'.

brittany ' no thats definitely not it'

rachel ' what then?'

brittany 'she speaks the truth, and in fact most of the things she said could become true! wait maybe she can predict the future!'

rachel looked at me as if i offended her or something so i walked away and saw santana standing at her locker. those brown eyes omg.

i walked towards her and placed my hands on her hips.

'blueberry was talking about you'.

'maybe she should learn to accept my comments like the way i had to accept looking at that nose of hers for a whole week when she wanted to know whether to get it fixed or not'

'santana snap out of it'

'snap out of what?'

'this. this you. your never like this with me! your sweet and kind maybe if people saw that side of you maybe they wouldnt talk'

brittany let go of santana's waist and stormed down the corridor like sue sylvester when shes having a turn.

santanas POV

wow ive never seen brittany act like that before usually shes fine with me being like that maybe if beak hadnt opened her gob she wouldnt have gone off on one.

well hello spanish class and hotty mc hot pants is taking even for a lesbian he is hot. no im not talking about mr shue he's the history teacher im talking about the guy that actually knows spanish although i dont know his name.

i dont even see why i take this class im practically fluent in spanish, as i walked in the room i noticed something different. my girlfriend is not sitting in our usual spot! is she that mad at me?

i quickly sit down and pull out of scrap out o my notepad and scribble something down and pass it to brittany. even though shes not talking to me she can still read.

it read - please dont be mad i'll get better i promise come over mine later and we can look at what we can do for this weeks glee assignment? please! love s xoxo

i watched as the stern look on brittanys face turned into a smile as she scribbled her reply she rejoined her normal place sitting next to me. as much as brittany hates to admit it she cant say no to me for long.


End file.
